


Bloodied Journals

by PaigeLTS05



Series: Renegade AU Journals and Diaries [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Paranormal Investigators, bonus points for guessing who the investigator gardener and ghost are, character: unnamed gardener, character: unnamed ghost, character: unnamed paranormal investigator, mentions the bite of 87
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeLTS05/pseuds/PaigeLTS05
Summary: The bloodied journals are a collection of stories revolving around an investigator digging into the last and most recently closed Freddy's location. Ironically, these investigations wind up leading back to the eldest Freddy's location.I think you can guess who these journals belong to.
Series: Renegade AU Journals and Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208036





	1. Fredbear

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: http://aminoapps.com/p/uekc0b

01/02/1998

Fredbear's family diner - animatronic seen through glass.

There isn't supposed to be anything left there, but I was able to film a bit through the window. It's taller than I remember, and a lot greener too. Despite the discolouration, it's certainly a spring lock suit.

This machine looks like that 'remade' one that only got out on stage a few times before the murders. It might be golden Freddy.

No, it's older than that. And it didn't brick my camera. If it were that, my camera would have shorted out. The head is different too.

Fredbear itself?

The head is the right shape.

I just need to get close and confirm my suspicions. Getting close won't be easy, but I know someone who should still have a copy of the keys. This place may have been shut down well over a decade ago, but I know that they don't care enough to change the locks. That also begs the question, why after the bite, was the animatronic moved back here. There was a perfectly good storage room at the other location where the bite took place. They could have just tossed it with its smaller in-progress counterpart.

02/02/1998

I have a copy of the keys.

He didn't ask why. I don't think he wanted to ask, but I think he knew.

Upon further inspection of the video I took, I was able to analyse the suits shape and it's accessories. The bowtie and tophat are a dark colour - purple or black, the lighting makes it difficult to tell. The eyes are only a few pixels on screen, but that was expected. The video was taken through a window, so the animatronic was far away anyway. The head is wide, and has the old mechanism of connecting: two metal beams each side, as a part of a spring lock contraption.

\- Suit is either broken, or is Fredbear.

\- Discolouration due to being old and/or uncleaned blood.

There was a distinct stain around the mouth as well. I've reviewed the footage at least ten times, and I can tell that the stain is unlike any other on the animatronic, and is in just the right place for it to be that animatronic.

I packed a crowbar, pocket knife, a few pens, this journal, and my camera, and I'll be setting off tomorrow.

I need to know if this suit was the same one I think it is.

I have to make sure.

03/02/1998

I've been able to see it up close. It is Fredbear. The old Fredbear. It was last in the location that got remodeled into the "and friends" that then got remodeled into Freddy's. Why did they move it several miles out here?

I have to get closer.

[The text is bearly legible]

It's haunted. It has to be.

The only one who could have posessed it is with me, and he wouldn't do this, so who is this ghost?

[There is a splotch of blood obscuring part of the page, but it seems to have been on the paper before the text was written, as the text is written in such a way that goes around the blood]

It's not posessed. I've tried talking to it. We've got nothing. It has to be a programmed hunter.

[The page has more blood, but this time, it covers up some of the writing. The next legible passage is written in blood. Presumably taken from this page.]

Fredbear pathing

Main room -> kitchen -> main room -> storage -> main room -> coridoor -> office -> coridoor -> main room -> bathrooms -> main room

Routine consistent, end = start

Reacts to noise

Reacts to visual

180 fov

Only patrols - never searches

[The next few pages are covered in blood. Wether anything was written there will likely remain a mystery. Yet, after the pages of blood, there is a page of writing before the next entry begins. Most of the text is obscured, however.]

Giant golden Bear

Metallic eyes

Rings of green

Purple

Jaw

Must hide

04/02/1998

I went back. I know it's stupid, but I went back again. I didn't get what I wanted last time, and I'm not giving up easily. He also wanted to know something, but didn't want to come with, so same situation as yesterday.

At least I know that it's Fredbear and know what it does now. I don't know how I escaped alive last time, but I won't let it see me this time.

***

I dismantled it. Given it was the only animatronic here and that it's programmed, I managed to observe it enough to catch it off guard. Preparation sure as hell makes a world of difference.

I filmed opening up the suit, but just in case, listing my findings here:

This suit is definitely Fredbear

Found dark scraps of hair in the head. Will send to be DNA tested.

Found red scraps of hair in the head.

Found scraps of flesh in the head. Will send to be DNA tested.

Found scraps of flesh in the torso. Will send to be DNA tested.

Taken springlock from neck area.

Conclusion: Fredbear wasn't cleaned as well as they said it was after my incident. Locations of flesh scraps in the torso lined up to the marking distribution on my arm.

Scraps of hair from the top of the head are likely from when it was last professionally worn. Hair in the mouth is from the bite. It was likely never cleaned after the bite.

Talking about the head. I don't know why, but something about it is compelling me to bring it with me.

[There seems to have been an attempt to scrawl out the next paragraph. Only the first few and last few lines are still legible]

That yellow head. Those metal eyes.

[There is a massive block of scrawled out text, taking up about half a page.]

I have to keep it.

I have to take it with me.

[The scrawling out ends]

No. I have to leave it behind. If they need it, they can send someone to get it. Whatever effect it's having on me... I don't want to know.

I have to get out. Even if the animatronic is disabled, I'm still suffering residual effects of ... that thing.

05/02/1998

Scraps sent off for testing.

Discussed what happened to Fredbear with the former colleague who gave me the key.

\- confirmed Fredbear was moved to the abandoned diner after the bite so they wouldn't have to deal with it.

\- confused about how it was moving. Suspects someone expected me to investigate.

Talked about the possessive state regarding the Fredbear head.

\- As I suspected, what I felt back there was likely the residual effects of the final few months I had to work at Freddy's.

\- I've been advised to stay away from anything resembling a golden Bear.

\- Further investigation into the Fredbear suit will be handled by someone else.

I wasn't planning on going back anyway.


	2. Molten Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: http://aminoapps.com/p/m51p5e

10/02/1998

A former colleague of mine has been dealing with a mangled looking Funtime Freddy - codenamed Molten Freddy - for the past three days. Apparently tonight was the "deciding night", as he put it.

I've been hunting down other non-fredbear related animatronic related incidents, and it's going decently ok.

??/??/1998?

I spoke too soon. I don't know where I am, or how long I've been out for, but on my way back from my previous Investigatory outing, a black van sped by and a robot made of mostly cables and a broken brown Funtime Freddy mask hopped out and grabbed me. I'm guessing that was Molten Freddy.

It's dark, but I can see enough to write, and I can see enough to be able to tell that this is the office of the old Fredbear's family diner.

The door is locked, and this room has no windows. I tried to pick the lock, but something is blocking the keyway, and it's not budging.

??/??/1998? Entry 2

It's been a while, but I don't know how long.

An animatronic bear made up of 90% cables and a brown Funtime Freddy mask unlocked the door and walked into the office. This must be Molten Freddy.

It's just standing ther

[A line of ink runs down the page, as if the notebook had been snatched out of the writers hand mid sentence. The passages continue on the next page, but the handwriting is shakier.]

It grabbed me and started tracing my visible scars, taking notes on where they were and the state they were in. "Healed", "abnormal", and "new" were some of the words mumbled whilst notes were took.

It also knew about my arm.

It knew exactly what scars were from the cleaning incident, and which ones weren't.

It even mentioned the incidents nickname.

When it spoke, it used a Funtime Freddy voice, saying "If you don't know who I am, it doesn't matter", and also telling me that it doesn't care about roles, but instead, wants to observe how possession has affected me.

Hearing the garbled voice of an upbeat animatronic say things that an animatronic should not be able to say was horrifying. I don't know what phrases were in the voice box of this busted up Funtime Freddy, but talking about possession, scars, and death?

This is Freddy's. Of course it has brutal murder in its vocabulary.

I don't know what this machine was made for, or if it has always been in this state. The mask looks broken, as if it had been shoved through a grinder and priced back together.

The body looks like it had just been through a shredder and dragged itself back out and didn't bother to put itself back together.

I knew this animatronic was going to be mangled, but this is something else.

Whilst this scrap pile was talking, she dropped some hints as to who she is. Something about having a husband who was angry that I lived, and something else about how she simply saw the "failure at your boss's location as an opportunity". When refering to her husband, who seemed to hold a high position in Afton robotics, which she name-dropped, she referred to herself using the phrase "as his wife" at many points when talking about her experiments and her plans for some "quick little tests" with me, so we know it's a woman.

This has got to be Williams wife. Hundred percent. He's the only person above my boss whose spouse was actually involved in the amalgamation that is Afton robotics and Fazbear Entertainment. I'd have never guessed she was dead through, and she's clearly been dead for years. They all talked as if she was still alive, but then again, the definition of living is pretty dubious and stretched regarding the higher ups of Afton Robotics.

So all I know about her is that she's a skilled electrical ghost and Williams wife.

And about the host, Molten Freddy, she says it's "temporary, but highly useful".

I don't think I want to know what her definition of useful is.

She knows that I'm posessed. She likely knows some of the side effects of my possession already.

The mouth of the animatronic is covered in blood, and it's teeth are incredibly thin, long, and sharp. I feel sorry for whoever she bit.

I wish she'd leave me alone. I can't stand the sight of the cables that make up the body of the animatronic. You just can't tell when one's going to lash out and hit you. And its face. So many razor sharp needle like teeth, and they're all covered in blood. Why does she have to get so close. I can still smell the blood now.

I don't want to sleep out of fear that she'll just come in and kill me, but I'm so tired.

??/??/1998? Entry 3.

I think I fell asleep. I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember waking up to a pain in my arm.

My arm was inside the jaw of that animatronic, being pressed down onto the bottom row of teeth. Even though I screamed really loud, I don't think anyone could have heard, and even if they did, who in thier right mind would fight a bear animatronic whose body is made up of a cable spaghetti, and has a mouth full of rasor sharp teeth!

After way too long, she took my arm out of that Funtime Freddy head and collected some of the blood. She also said something about testing "incompatibilities between electrical ghosts and remnant production".

She also wanted to know more about the possessive state regarding my interaction with the dismantled Fredbear.

I was initially shocked as to how she knew this, but then again, I don't think I would have noticed a mess of cables if it stayed properly hidden, and I was only focused on Fredbear, so Molten Freddy probably was watching me then.

Anyway, she'll be back soon with the Fredbear head.

[The handwriting gets shaker.]

She looks shocked that I'm still writing.

Confused that some kid was able to break my psyche in six years "better than what she achieved with conditioning him". I'm guessing him is my former colleague. I'm guessing his parents had her visit quite often.

[No matter what direction you look at the next few pages from, it's all illegible garbage. Pages and pages of the written depiction of robotic screeching. About half way through, there is a legible phrase. An apology, then saying something about continuing to help, even though the location is closed, and finally, a promise]

I'm sorry I couldn't help you catch him in time. The place may be closed, but he'll go back soon. It'll be easy for you to trap him in a corner, as long as you understand that the method you'll use to finally catch him will be different to your usual stalk and scare method. You will catch him, but the suits you possess will be destroyed first.

[The garbled writing begins again, and ends a few pages past here]

12/02/1998

I don't remember writing anything past that she was coming back with the Fredbear head.

I just remember passing out as soon as I saw the head.

Anyway, apparently she put me in a cardboard box and delivered me - in person - to the police station in the middle of the night.

Another former colleague of mine, I'm just going to refer to him as the officer - who knows who will read this, and I don't want him to get hurt because of what we know - was there when she showed up.

From what he had to say, she just showed up, box held in a bunch of tendrils, scratching at the door with some other cable tendrils until she got his attention, and as soon as he got close to the door, Molten Freddy just dropped the box and dipped.

Anyway, I was only gone for 12 hours, but I've been asleep in some kind of trance for 12 hours since I was dropped off, so that's nice to know.

Anyway, I need to try and decipher what I wrote back there. It might help me solve a few things.


End file.
